A Fork in the Road
by Pikashan61
Summary: A prequel to "I Never Thought I Would Cry" and "Don't Turn Back." This is the last part in the Bittersweet Saga, which is made up of these three fics...


Presenting........A Fork in the Road, the prequel to I Never Thought I Would Cry and Don't Turn Back. This is the end of what is going to be called the saga, unless I write sequel, which is very unlikely. So please enjoy it, and if ya have the urge to cry, by gosh do it! Here ya go! BTW-The first part is like a mini sequel-  
  
~  
Life. With every day, someone loses a person that has become a part of them. The stuff of romance movies. People falling in and out of love. The problem comes when you can't fall out.  
  
~  
  
It's been a week now. I never knew how hard it would be to sleep. How my pillow is never dry, and I feel like the world has ended. In a way, it has.  
  
I always liked sleeping under the stars. Misty always wanted to sleep in the place that was the least likely to be infested with bugs. I miss that. I would never sleep under the stars again if it meant her coming back.   
  
When I do manage to sleep, I have these dreams. The worst part of them is waking up. I look for Ash, instinctively. But, it's like looking for a ghost. He's not there. So, again, I cry.  
  
I used to always watch her sleep. She looked like an angel when she slept. She had   
this way of breathing that made her look completely still, so peaceful. It was nice to think that maybe, every night, you were sleeping next to someone who was that special. An angel.  
  
~  


The Fork in the Road  
By Pikashan61  
  


I had been thinking about it for awhile. It's been so long since I've been home. I   
  
know we're getting closer to Cerulean. The air, it feels like home. But, I've been thinking,   
  
maybe I shouldn't just visit. Maybe I should go home for good. The thought struck me a   
  
few nights ago. The fact that I even have begun to consider it, scares me. I'm supposed to   
  
be here until Ash pays me back for my bike, but I feel so homesick. I don't know what to   
  
do.  
  
  
Misty leaned against the massive bolder, quietly watching the sunset, drowning in   
  
her thoughts. She really had no idea what to do. She knew, in the back of her mind, all she   
  
really wanted was to stay on this journey, but the thought of going home, to a real home,   
  
made her heartache. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed the gym, her sisters,   
  
and Cerulean City. Yet, if she left, she would be desperately missing... Hey Misty! Her   
  
thoughts were interrupted by a highly familiar voice. She turned to see Ash walking up the   
  
hill toward her, carrying Togapi. Pikachu was perched on his head. Misty's face spread into a   
  
smile. Well, if it isn't the whole crew. Hey guys. Ash strolled up the hill, and took his place   
  
next to her. Pikachu quickly transferred himself from Ash's head to Misty's shoulder, finding   
  
that it was much more comfortable there. We were wondering where you were, so we   
  
decided to go for a walk and see if we could find you. She looked up at him. His eyes, his   
  
smile, the caring tone in his voice. She couldn't help thinking to herself how lucky she was.   
  
Not many people had an amazing best friend like Ash. Instantly, she felt guilty, her   
  
previous thoughts returning in a rush. She turned back to the sunset. Ash sensed something   
  
was wrong. She didn't have that carefree happiness. She looked as if she was carrying   
  
something too heavy for her to bear, her eyes reflecting inner sadness. Mist, what's   
  
wrong? His former affectionate joking tone had been replaced by a serious one. She   
  
turned back to him, forcing herself to smile. I'm fine, Ash. He took a step toward her. No,   
  
you're not. He looked at her with concerned eyes. Something's bothering you. She   
  
looked at him for a moment, then turned away. Misty looked back at   
  
Ash. How would you feel if I told you that you didn't have to pay me back for my bike,   
  
ever? Ash looked at her, and saw a Misty he never had seen before. Misty, untouchable-  
  
unbreakable-unshakable Misty, looked scared, and unthinkably sad. What do ya mean?   
  
Ash said in a worried whisper. Misty turned away again. In a low voice, she said the one   
  
thing that Ash had dreaded hearing more then anything else in the world. I'm thinking about   
  
going home, She paused. for good.Ash's eyes widened. You're going home? he   
  
choked out. She looked at him. Seeing his stricken face, she quickly added, I'm just thinking   
  
about it. I'll decide tomorrow, I guess. But we'll reach Cerulean tomorrow.. said Ash,   
  
feeling helpless.She nodded, looking up at him. He met her gaze. The two of them stared   
  
at each other. Ash slowly smiled a bittersweet smile, as if to reassure himself and her that it   
  
was just another cloudless night. Let's go back to camp, Mist. She nodded. They began   
  
to walk back, bodies lightly touching at the sides. Nether of them failed to notice this. And   
  
with the possibility of this being their last night together, neither of them moved away.  
  
  
Night had taken possession of the camp long ago. Dinner had been silent, both of   
  
them deeply in thought. Ash was so afraid. Afraid of this unexpected change in life. She   
  
had always, always been there for him. He couldn't imagine it without her. Misty felt so   
  
wrong. By telling Ash that she might leave, she had made it real for both of them, instead of   
  
just the wandering thought that it had begun as. Loneliness was scary. The thought of it   
  
frightened them both. It was when they were sitting side by side, staring into the fire, that   
  
one of them spoke. Ash said, timidly breaking the cloud of tension. Misty looked   
  
up at him. She sighed. I didn't say I was definitely going home... But you're thinking   
  
about it. Tomorrow, you might choose the path to Cerulean... He fell silent, and lowered   
  
his head. He suddenly felt ashamed at his tone of his voice. Misty was making a life altering   
  
choice. He was her best friend. He should be supporting her, instead of being so selfish.   
  
I'm sorry Misty. I didn't mean to sound so angry. It's just that... You're scared, too. Misty   
  
interrupted, her voice a whisper. Their eyes met again. Ash nodded. Misty continued, I   
  
don't want to leave you, Ash. I've been feeling kinda homesick lately, but... Misty paused.   
  
Ash took up where she left off. Mist, listen. If you decide to go home tomorrow, you won't   
  
be leaving me. I won't be leaving you, either. We'll be separating, taking a break. A tender   
  
smile formed on his face. Whatever you do, I'm behind you, 110%. Finding Ash's smile   
  
infectious, she smiled too. She stuck out her hand for handshake. Thanks Ash. He took it.   
  
That's what friends are for. Now let's go to sleep. They both were in their sleeping bags   
  
when Misty heard Ash say, Night Pikachu, Night Togapi. A pause. Goodnight Misty.   
  
She smiled. Goodnight Ash.  
  
  
Staring at the stars. A whole new world in the stars. Misty had always dreamed of   
  
Ash and her, dancing, under those stars. She knew that this was one dream that would   
  
never come true. The pain of that realization almost made Misty cry. She would miss him so   
  
much. She rolled over, and watched him sleep. Not hardly knowing what she was doing,   
  
she quietly got out of her sleeping bag, and made her way slowly over to him. She settled   
  
next to him, smiling at down on Ash's sleeping face. So, Mr. Pokemon Master, she   
  
breathed out, her voice barely a whisper, I guess this is it. She paused, and then   
  
continued to carry on this heartfelt, one-sided conversation with his still form. I'm gonna miss   
  
you, Ash. Again, she paused. Suddenly, in that moment, she knew exactly what she   
  
wanted to say to him. She leaned over him, gently whispering in his ear, Thank you   
  
Ash...for being my hero.   
  
  
The liquid brown of his eyes pierced her aqua green ones. Memorizing each other.   
  
Knowing that it was their last time together. Trying desperately to make this moment last   
  
forever. It was Ash who spoke first, his voice choked, Bye Mist. She stared back at him,   
  
valiantly holding back the dam of tears that threatened to overflow, although with very little   
  
success. Bye Ash. Then, as if both of them couldn't stand it anymore, they were swept   
  
into a mutual hug. Holding each other, never wanting to let go. You know, you aren't too   
  
bad, Mr. Pokemon Master. Ash grinned. So glad I have your approval, Misty. They   
  
were still locked in this never ending hug. Misty spoke again. I will miss you. Ash pulled   
  
back. He gazed at her. I'll miss you too, Misty. He gave her a final smile, and with a last   
  
hug from Pikachu, Ash was walking away from her. And Misty was standing, staring, crying   
  
tears she never thought she would ever shed.  
  
Final Notes  
This has been a fun saga to write, for all of you who were lucky enough to be here   
  
for all of it. Thank you, all of you, for your support and belief in me. Thank you to   
  
Misty_AAML for putting up with my long fics, and thank you to Skye and Mystic for being   
  
my #1 fans. I hope that someone was touched by my fic, and that you all enjoyed it.   
  
Hopefully, soon, this and my other fics will be posted on various sites. If you missed any of   
  
it, e-mail me, tell me, and I'll send it to you. Thanks for reading! Pokeshippers Rule!


End file.
